Heavenly Dao Realm
The Heavenly Dao Realm, or the Primordial Realm, as it is known in the Chaos beyond the Three Realms, is the realm above Golden Immortal and the last known realm of cultivation. Heavenly Dao Realm mighty figures are still restricted by a world's Heavenly Dao and are incapable of descending to Great Worlds and Small Worlds with their true bodies. Begetting All Things As the saying goes, the Dao begets One, One begets Two, Two begets Three, Three begets all things. The Heavenly Dao referred to the principle regarding the manifestation of all things and the inference of their evolution. To figure out One, Two, and Three was not considered difficult. It was the figuring out of all things that was difficult! For instance, Old Mother of Blackfoal Mountain's Limitless Great Dao or the Emperor Polestar's Stellar Heavenly Cycle Great Dao, Mighty God Zhurong's Connate Fire Great Dao, and Human Sovereign Fuxishi's Eight Trigrams Great Dao... These were the most basic principles of the Heavenly Dao. They were part of One and Two. What they needed was to gradually 'beget all things.' Without begetting all things, perfected Great Dao experts that can exchange blows with Heavenly Dao Realm experts are said to have reached the Half-step Heavenly Dao Realm. Their strength is usually limited to delivering one move at the Heavenly Dao Realm under special circumstances. Once begetting all things, the expert's strength will reach an unfathomable level, even if they choose to not break through to Heavenly Dao Realm, as did Bohen Island Lord. Three Realms' Heavenly Dao Realm Experts There are seven Heavenly Dao experts from the Three Realms, with most of them being ancient Godfiends born from Chaos. Although most of them have their own factions with Golden Immortal level subordinates and disciples, most of the powerful mighty figures from ancient times refused to bow their heads to them, hiding in Great Words and not interfering with their factions. # Goddess Nüwa - The first to reach the Heavenly Dao Realm and the creator of humanity. # Dao Ancestor, Grand Supreme Elderly Lord - One of the Daoist Three Pure Ones and the creator of the Grand Supreme Lineage, one of the only two lineages that allows mortal sword immortals to cultivate to Golden Immortal level. There are only two Golden Immortals from the Grand Supreme Lineage. # Dao Ancestor, Heavenly Lord of Primordial Beginning - One of the Daoist Three Pure Ones. He is very stringent when it comes to taking in disciples and, as such, all of his twelve disciples are Golden Immortal mighty figures. # Dao Ancestor, Heavenly Lord of Numinous Treasure - One of the Daoist Three Pure Ones and the ruler of the Green Touring Palace. Numinous Treasure is well-known for imparting knowledge to all people without discrimination. He has the most disciples, reaching the number of tens of thousands. The Old Mother of Blackfoal Mountain and Sword Immortal Qin Yun are his only disciples that attained a perfected Great Dao, with Qin Yun, his successor, having the strength of Half-step Heavenly Dao Realm. # The Buddhist Ancestor, Gautama - The fifth to reach the Heavenly Dao Realm, just before Black Lotus. # The Fiend Ancestor, Black Lotus - The last of the first six to reach the Heavenly Dao Realm. # The Second Buddhist Ancestor, Amita - The last to reach this realm before being expelled from the Three Realms alongside the other six. Three Realms' Suppression Because the foundation of the Three Realms was damaged in the ancient times, its Heavenly Dao began to suppress the Heavenly Dao Realm experts, limiting their action to the Heavenly Realm. This suppression only increased with time, as those experts realized that they would be sooner or later expelled to the Chaos beyond the Three Realms. This happened because the Three Realms' Heavenly Dao cannot accommodate them with its current strength. It is rumored that once the Three Realms is weakened enough, Golden Immortals will also be expelled from it, but that would take a very long time. When the seventh Heavenly Dao Realm expert, Amita, broke through to this realm, the changes in the Three Realms sped up to a terrifying degree, as all the seven were expelled just seven days later and the qi of Heavens and Earth dimmed in many Small Worlds, cutting away the path of cultivation for most mortals.